


In Umbra

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Masonic AU, Secret Organizations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Среди других вещей и документов, оставшихся от предшественницы, Мэллори находит небольшую шкатулку с секретом. Можно даже сказать — с тайной.____1. В альтернативной вселенной организация МИ-6 — наследник некоего тайного ордена.2. В тексте упоминаются герб и печатка, они были даже нарисованы для спецквета нашим прекрасным артером, можно посмотреть здесь: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214954312.htm____Если посмотрет оооочень внимательно, то можно увидеть пре-слэш))





	In Umbra

Мэллори удивился, увидев среди вещей и документов, доставшихся ему от прежней М, небольшую коробочку или, точнее сказать, очень маленькую шкатулку — резную, почти черную от старости. Удивился, попробовал открыть, с первого раза не сумел, отложил — и забыл о находке. Время было горячее, и что бы там, в шкатулке, ни хранилось — оно хранилось достаточно долго и могло подождать еще. А вот бумаги нетерпеливы.

Во второй раз он наткнулся на шкатулку в ящике стола и удивился снова. Выложил перед собой. Интересно, обреталась ли вещица раньше в кабинете Оливии, и если да — как пережила взрыв? А если это личная вещь — то как она оказалась среди рабочих документов? Нужно спросить Таннера.

Но на его вопросы ответил не Таннер, а Кью.

— Позволите? — спокойно спросил он, заметив шкатулку на столе и узнав, что М все еще не смог ее открыть. Погладил длинным пальцами темное дерево. Потом сдвинул какие-то части резьбы — Мэллори даже не знал, что они двигаются, — и крышка поднялась на плавной тихой пружине.

Внутри обнаружился перстень: простой темный обод — то ли бронза, то ли чрезмерно потемневшее золото — с камнем наверху. Кью осторожно вынул перстень из бархатного гнезда. Помолчал немного, потом обошел стол и встал перед Мэллори.

— Позвольте вашу руку, сэр, — произнес он с таким выражением, что совершенно невозможно было сказать, шутит ли он, издевается или говорит серьезно.

Мэллори продолжал сидеть неподвижно, откинувшись в кресле, и Кью поднял на него глаза — в них плясали искорки.

— Ну же, сэр. Я потом объясню. — Он улыбнулся и перехватил перстень двумя пальцами за широкую шинку.

Мэллори нахмурился, но руку протянул, и квартирмейстер, подложив для устойчивости прохладную ладонь, аккуратно надел кольцо на безымянный палец. Село идеально.

— Увеличено под вашу руку. Если честно, я удивлен, как много вмешательств оно пережило — и при этом до сих пор не рассыпалось.

— Кто увеличивал? — рассеянно поинтересовался Мэллори, глядя на крупный синий камень, едва заметно покачивающийся внутри оправы так, будто был там закреплен не очень надежно.

— Я, — ответил Кью. Мэллори посмотрел на него удивленно. — Впервые. Это, можно сказать, большая честь.

Он снова произнес это странно: как бы колеблясь на тонкой грани между прохладной иронией и торжественной серьезностью; а потом сделал и вовсе неожиданное — коротко поклонился и произнес:

— Поздравляю со вступлением в должность, магистр.

Сбитый с толку и раздраженный этим представлением, Мэллори, конечно, потребовал объяснений. Он уже знал Кью как серьезного и собранного молодого человека и не ожидал от него такого непонятного ребячества.

Вздохнув нарочито тоскливо, Кью сел напротив и принялся объяснять.

***

Мэллори подбросил перстень и легко поймал его левой рукой. Камень в свободном касте качнулся и перевернулся потайной гравировкой вверх.

Семь мечей подмигнули ему на секунду и снова скрылись из глаз — совершенно необъяснимо, если учесть, что крупный сапфир тяжелее тонкой пластины золота. Разве что там, под пластиной, прячется что-то тяжелое — может быть, капля свинца. Интересно было бы узнать, но, уважая традиции, Мэллори не стал портить кольцо сам и не стал просить об этом Кью.

Хотя Кью, пожалуй, и согласился бы. С того их разговора, когда квартирмейстер поклонился ему и назвал Магистром (с большой буквы, как теперь знал Мэллори), было понятно, что он не относится к истории МИ-6 с особым пиететом.

— Вы же смеетесь над традициями, Кью. Я слышу это в вашем голосе, — сказал он однажды, когда квартирмейстер в очередной раз делился с ним тайными знаниями. Вечерний кабинет был погружен в теплые тени. Горела только настольная лампа, а за темным окном хлопьями валил снег — и это неожиданным образом создавало идеальную атмосферу для рассказов о тайном обществе, что некогда — очень давно — предшествовало МИ-6.

Кью сощурил зеленые глаза и улыбнулся.

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, сэр. А сами вы относитесь к ним серьезно? — спросил он.

Хотя перстень действительно подходил ему по размеру, Мэллори отложил его в ящик стола, не намереваясь идти на поводу у кого бы то ни было: ни у Оливии Мэнсфилд, которая оказалась чертовски предусмотрительна и отдала перстень на хранение Кью; ни у неизвестных ему магистров, живших в обозримом, но все же весьма далеком прошлом.

Однако иногда доставал «наследство», надевал на безымянный палец левой руки — так, по словам Кью, носили Магистры. Потом снимал, покачивал, заставляя сапфир перевернуться в оправе, — и быстро надевал на палец снова, чтобы потайная гравировка не успела нырнуть вниз.

Семь Мечей — старинный герб тайного ордена In Umbra — означали много чего и ничего конкретного. Изворотливость и ум. Интриги и шпионаж. Умение действовать в тени, за спиной противника. Значений много — выбирай, какое по душе. Выбирай, какое лучше всего подходит к ситуации.

In Umbra предвосхитили появление агентурной разведки, были могущественны, влиятельны и богаты. В конце концов оказались слишком влиятельны, вызвали неудовольствие Короны — и мгновенно растворились в тенях, не став проверять, чем обернется для них этот новый этап истории.

А потом, спустя сотню лет, мистическим образом вышли из полумрака и встали под знамя обновленной, современной разведывательной службы. Достойная уважения гибкость.

Мэллори опять снял и подбросил перстень, и камень провернулся дважды.

Он представил себе собрание ордена: длинные плащи с капюшонами, семь сверкающих в полутьме мечей, какой-нибудь ритуал — не обязательно кровавый, но несомненно торжественный и мрачный.

Едва не рассмеялся.

Можно больше не прятаться. Никаких плащей, вместо них — хорошие костюмы. Никаких скрытых от глаз гербов, вместо них — пароли к сети и сканеры сетчатки.

Однако ничего не изменилось. Они больше не тайная организация, но все так же — организация, управляющая тайнами. Они все еще действуют тем же «gladius», что «latet in umbra». Мечом, лежащим в тени.

М был когда-то Магистром, главой ордена, — разница невелика. Агенты остались агентами. Оружие стало совершеннее, но по сути ничем не отличается.

Зато теперь понятно, почему Кью с такой иронией относится к In Umbra: его работа претерпела самые сильные изменения за последние двести лет. Да что там — даже за последние шестьдесят.

Квартирмейстер отвечал за хранение и передачу знаний, а Кью, как человек современный и, так сказать, высокотехнологичный, просто не в силах примерить на себя пожизненную повинность библиотекаря или летописца.

Мэллори же, забавы ради, иногда представляет себя в сюртуке с тяжелой тростью, едущим в карете по грязным улицам старого Лондона. Неприлично романтический образ дается ему легко. Может быть, потому, что в глубоко в душе он — старый романтик?

А может быть, потому, что Кью, впервые рассказывая Мэллори о тайне In Umbra, вдруг прервался, помолчал немного и выговорил задумчиво: «Вынужден признать, сэр… Если бы этой истории и не было на самом деле — ради вас ее стоило бы придумать. Роль Магистра будто написана для Гарета Мэллори».

Мэллори спрятал перстень в шкатулку и вдруг подумал, что обязательно нужно заказать себе кольцо с гербом и девизом In Umbra. Никакой таинственности и торжественности — простая и строгая печатка, какую носят многие. Пусть Семь Мечей служат ему напоминанием о тех, что были до него. И напоминанием о том, как меняются роли.

И напоминанием быть не слишком серьезным.

По крайней мере — это должно позабавить Кью.


End file.
